


陪我黑天看日出的好人

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 人世间, 刺杀小说家 | A Writer's Odyssey (2021)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 鞍山的落日！雷佳音在于和伟脖子里扑腾，鞍山的落日像钢铁融掉的时候那种突然爆发的橙黄的光，要爆炸了！那种儿光线和那种颜色。
Relationships: 雷佳音/于和伟
Kudos: 3





	陪我黑天看日出的好人

**Author's Note:**

> 2021/02/21，《人世间》开机当晚酒店周遭事件。

其实本来年前还有几场刺杀的宣传通告，于和伟全给推掉，天气转冷，他抓紧空隙往抚顺飞了一趟，恰好卡住了北京核酸检测的点儿。眼看着中高风险的地区一个接一个地换位，硬是没从北京那个圈里出去过，他索性在老家过了年，盘算着收了初七的尾就直飞长春。

雷佳音是从上海飞过来的，他没回鞍山，刚下飞机到了酒店前台找工作人员交接入住，还在大厅吸溜着发抖。助理和他说了房号，他才拉着行李箱龟缩着上来了。

于和伟那时正在隔壁铺瑜伽垫，听隔音不大好的房门砰地打开，又砰地关上，他的门铃再催命似的响起来。

他听着烦心，不情愿地去开门，雷佳音整个人都快杵进门框里，看见是他也没意外的，高高兴兴地喊了句哥啊我在你隔壁！整个人卯足了劲往里冲。

于和伟赶忙让开，把一头寒气的人容进了暖气开足的房间。他们这几年着实是见得不少，他的脾气也让雷佳音翻来覆去地磨没了，任着人进到屋里，犬儿一样地转悠了一圈，要留下自己的气味一般的。

剧组酒店房型有限，给他们几个领衔安排了几个双人间做单人间来住，自然有张床空缺出来。有些演员愿意折腾，把床并一起变豪华大床，于和伟倒是无所谓，这就便宜了雷佳音，挑拣着其中一张床坐上去，不动了。于和伟走过去拍拍他脑袋，说水刚煮开，那个杯子我刚洗过。他又要继续铺瑜伽垫。

雷佳音猛点头说好嘞，想和于和伟抱怨他自己的房间怎么暖气还没通上，整个房间像个冰窟，但又蓦地想起，于和伟已经用“开水”把他的抱怨堵回去。

年前他们其实策划了场剧本会，那时候雷佳音见到于和伟就先上来扑住了，于和伟一把把他推开，力气还挺大地让雷佳音踉跄一下，险些没碰到跟过来的女人们。

雷佳音忙不迭和宋佳道歉，回过头又对于和伟说，还好是你啊哥！

真成哥了。于和伟知道雷佳音的意思，笑眯眯地回答他。

雷佳音确实是一根筋，演戏时剧组里一定得有那么一两人给他在某些特定的疙瘩地儿梳理一通，才总不至于沉在“怎么演好这角色”的思索里犟着。于和伟给他梳理的时候很少，能任他泄气倒是不错的选择，两人几部戏顺下来，早摸清了彼此的言语习惯，相性好了，也怪不得雷佳音见到他就往上扑。

第二天一早是开机仪式，剩下一整段时间，他们都在跟着导演组工作组轧片场的范围儿，没实质性地开始。摄影架着机位，他们就在旁头溜达，灯光组收声组浩浩荡荡地走了，他们就跟着迁徙似的挪动。

长春这几日落了雪，所有人都过了棉袄羽绒，雷佳音缩着头落下步子跟在于和伟旁边。于和伟边走边蹭雪里的脚印，雷佳音就把自己的脚印也蹭开，把两人的坑连到一起去，间接导致两人都走得像企鹅歪歪斜斜。

雷佳音走得无趣了，眼看就要迈开步子把于和伟甩掉，于和伟冷不丁说：“她吻过我。”

雷佳音一愣，下意识接口：哈？

于和伟嗔他一眼。雷佳音心一动。不出一秒，他就反应过来：“是吗？为什么？”

“老师要求我学习上帮助她，所以我常去她家。可以肯定地说，当年她爱我。“周秉义对着秉昆说。

“你俩怎么没成？”

“我哪敢那么任性？当年我一门心思考高中、考大学，为父母争光……”

可哥，我也敢肯定我当年爱你哩。我现在还这样爱你。秉昆想。这么一想，他把自己逗笑了，于和伟的台词被他一笑，卡了壳，转过头半怪半无奈地看他。

我爱你，哥。雷佳音前言不搭后语地讲，轻易就把于和伟揽住，往怀里掼。

没人看着他们俩胡闹，于和伟没得作出委屈模样给他人看，也就不挣扎地算了，两块羽绒棉块生生贴到一起，像贴着两大团糖浆。

我觉着这几段会先趁着这场雪拍。他说。

雷佳音把头埋进衣服里哼两声。那肯定。

当晚，他们就喝了顿酒。于和伟不推拒所有的杯盏，但几轮下来脑子还清醒得不行。雷佳音气氛起劲得快，人人都要逗他一杯，于和伟帮着师弟偷喝几次，被发现之后也爱莫能助，就任雷佳音被灌得开始傻笑起来。

回了酒店，众人还要再续一场，拉着扯着又约定了要聚雷佳音房间里，雷佳音急急忙忙地冲了个澡，头发还没吹干，人又带着酒来了。他说我不能喝了，我真不能喝了，我明天拍不了戏了。人说那我们怎么办呀，就在你房间干抽烟啊？雷佳音想了想说我去招呼招呼和伟哥来不来吧！

他抄了手机，又悄摸往兜里揣了根充电线，挪到隔壁去催命一样地按门铃。于和伟很快开门了，他把门往里拉开，让了个身子出来，要雷佳音进。

雷佳音心领神会，马上对隔壁说，哎和伟哥叫我对对台本，我就不喝了，你们玩！话说着，他已经溜进房间，于和伟在他身后关门。

借个吹风机，哥。雷佳音往卫生间里张望，里头还散着于和伟没来得及收拾的洗漱用具。于和伟说你用吧。

一趟热风过完，于和伟已经躺在床上看手机，大有科学睡眠的架势，雷佳音反倒被吹风机吹得酒劲又在上翻，他往于和伟不睡的床上一趴，推开叠在床中央的羽绒服，往窗外看夜里的雪。

过年没回鞍山啊？于和伟漫不经心地问。雷佳音听见这话，转头去盯于和伟和于和伟交叠着倚在床上的身子和腿。

没。

冷么。

冷。

哎。

于和伟不说话了。雷佳音糊糊涂涂地又去看窗和夜里的雪。

从鞍山到长春，骑自行车，也就二十四小时。他冷不丁地说。

于和伟已经熄了手机屏，在旁边闭目养神。他听了失笑，又划开手机导航。

抚顺只要十八小时嘛。他说。

雷佳音耳朵一红，梗着脖子说，可是二十四小时是个一天！十八小时算个什么！不上不下的。

十八小时是日出到日落的时间嘛。于和伟逗他。

雷佳音低头算，他妈的，哪里的日头半夜下去六点起来，他又要梗着脖子和于和伟争。于和伟躺在床上一把歪过头去刷手机去了。雷佳音越想越憋屈，越憋屈越申冤无路。他撑起来往于和伟床上扑，把于和伟按进消毒水味儿的被单里，天黑六小时！你怎么算的！

于和伟在被子里挣扎起来，他近日锻炼多了其实气力精干，雷佳音按着他，像只猫轧在他身上一样的；但也没多挣扎几下，又放弃了，随你随你，你说嘛就是嘛。

雷佳音也停了手，还把于和伟定床单里，他半个人都横在于和伟身上。他把腿也往上扯，把于和伟下半身缠住了，头也埋进消毒水味儿被单里吸一口。于和伟还在把头往有空气的地方拨，好不容易头拔出来了，看见雷佳音反倒把头埋被子里了。

于和伟埋汰他，你脏不脏啊？

雷佳音唧唧歪歪地往于和伟脖子上靠。

于和伟只好也又望旁边挪一点，露出一截脖颈绷紧，一条直硬的线条，肌肉成块，雷佳音顺理成章卡进去，卡到人脖子里，要卡得人不能呼吸。

鞍山的落日！雷佳音在于和伟脖子里扑腾，鞍山的落日像钢铁融掉的时候那种突然爆发的橙黄的光，要爆炸了！那种儿光线和那种颜色。

你就瞎说吧。北方落日都很温和。于和伟说。

而且天黑也不是六小时。雷佳音扑腾。天黑好长。

于和伟说好吧，白天六小时，太阳在东北只有六小时，好不好？

对，只有六小时的生命。雷佳音停止扑腾。太阳在抚顺只活六小时，在鞍山一小时都不活。

于和伟伸手去揉他脑袋，把人从自己颈窝里揉开一点。

……不对！那鞍山怎么落日啊！雷佳音突然又开始扑腾。鞍山二十四小时都黑着，怎么落日啊？

于和伟为自己耐心解答的精神大为赞叹，或不如说他已经习惯了雷佳音突然整这么一出托儿所问答，每次想出一些答案都会夸奖自己一番。他等着雷佳音把腿别扭地在他的胯上架好了，说，谁他妈规定的日出日落是在白天进行啊？

雷佳音不扑腾了，想想，哎，好像是这么回事儿！他高兴地笑了：确实可以暗中进行的，不妨碍我们去观察，去看见嘿。

于和伟说哎对，就是这么个理。他有点困，把被雷佳音压着的被子扯上来，盖自己身上。睡觉，佳音，睡醒还是大黑天，可以看日出。

雷佳音说，好！

于和伟把他从自己身上推开，一般来讲，师兄这么下了逐客令，师弟就会往另外一张床上滚过去。

雷佳音把头扯出来，往于和伟鼻侧亲了一口，说我爱你，哥。你是能陪我看日出的好人。

于和伟摸摸鼻子，无意识地也张嘴开始笑。他又把雷佳音推过去，行了，别他妈磨磨唧唧的，快睡。


End file.
